Heretofore, as this type of editing system, a system using a video tape recorder (hereinafter, it is referred as VTR for short) as recording means for recording edit material has been provided. In this editing system, live images such as sports and news, are sequentially recorded by the VTR, and the recorded images are read out as edit material to edit programs.
In the case of handling the live images such as sports and news, an editing system is required that can rapidly edit to provide exciting images having presence to audience. In the conventional editing system, however, since the VTR is used as a recording medium, a time for head-search, fast-forwarding, or rewinding of the VTR are needed, the VTR must be controlled till immediately before on the air. It causes a problem that editing operation cannot be performed speedy. For example, a tape must be rewound repeatedly to set optimal reproducing speed against material data, thus it takes a long time even when only reproducing speed is set.
Furthermore, in the conventional editing system, when in editing, various devices are needed in addition to VTR: a plurality of monitors to confirm record images and edit images, etc. It causes a problem that system structure becomes larger. Additionally, since various devices must be operated, there is a problem that operation becomes complicated.
As described above, the conventional editing system is not considered to efficiently perform editing work in restricted environments at the scene, and handle materials wanting a real-time characteristic, such as sports broadcasting and a news report; it has been insufficient in usability.